Peter Parker (Earth-1048)
, , , partner of Black Cat | Relatives = Richard Parker (father, deceased); Mary Parker (mother, deceased); Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); May Parker (aunt, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth=1048; formerly Horizon University, San Francisco, California, Prime Marvel Universe; Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York, Earth-1048 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 167 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante; formerly research assistant, photographer, teaching assistant, pizza delivery boy, student, wrestler | Education = Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = Marvel's Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover (August 21, 2018) | Quotation = You do what you think is best, Doc. It's all any of us can... even when it hurts like Hell. | Speaker = Peter Parker | QuoteSource = Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) | HistoryText = Early Life Peter Parker was born circa 1995 to Richard and Mary Parker, two government agents whose deaths were covered up as a plane accident. He grew up in Queens, living with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Peter was interested in science from a young age, and he grew up idolizing a scientist named Otto Octavius. Peter attended Midtown High School, and was close friends with Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn. When Peter was roughly fifteen years old, he was bitten by a radioactive spider during a science demonstration. The spider bite granted him superhuman powers such as the proportional agility, strength and speed of a spider, as well as the ability to climb walls. Peter fashioned a rudimentary costume for himself out of a shirt and pants and a mask and engineered his own homemade web fluid and web-shooters and began wrestling for money under the moniker "The Spider." Tragedy struck again; however, when Peter's beloved Uncle Ben was murdered and died in Peter's arms. Though this was traumatizing and heartbreaking, Peter carried on and began using his powers to help the people of New York, taking the lesson his Uncle Ben once taught him, that "With great power comes great responsibility," to heart. Peter designed a new suit for himself, one with a red and blue pattern and web designs, and began calling himself "Spider-Man." As New York's newest hero, he helped to stop petty crimes across the city and gained a reputation for either being a menacing vigilante or a savior to the people. Peter also took up photography in his free time, eventually landing a job as a freelance photographer with the Daily Bugle assigned to take pictures of Spider-Man in action. While the job brought in money, his pictures were often used in J. Jonah Jameson's smear campaign against the web-head. While at the Bugle, Peter also worked with another photographer, Eddie Brock. Peter operated as Spider-Man for eight years, coming to blows with the likes of Rhino, Vulture, Scorpion, and his first genuinely super-powered foe, Electro. He managed to defeat them all and lock them up in the secure superhuman prison, the Raft. Other villains that Peter encountered included the Sandman, the Lizard, Mysterio, Hammerhead and the Shocker. Spider-Man's biggest rival with whom he clashed early on was Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of the Manhattan underworld. However, Peter was not without allies. He gained the trust of the NYPD Captain Yuriko Watanabe, forming a secret partnership with her. Mary Jane became Peter's confidant, and they started dating in senior year of college. They had a stable relationship and even planned on moving together for a while, but they broke up due to Peter's constant concern for Mary Jane's safety due to the dangers of her career as an investigative reporter. at some point after breaking up with MJ, Peter came to cross paths with the infamous cat-burglar Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat. She eventually fell in love with Peter, and due to her feelings for him, she gave up on her crime life, becoming Spider-Man's partner for a brief period of time, but disappeared from his life soon after. After finishing high school, Peter attended Empire State University. He graduated with a Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics. His thesis of neurotechnology earned Peter a job as a research lab assistant with Otto Octavius at Octavius Industries. Between his work as Spider-Man and his job at the laboratory, Peter managed to find time to lend his Aunt May a hand at a homeless shelter program called F.E.A.S.T. founded by philanthropist Martin Li. Marvel's Spider-Man Having become used to the ins and outs of the superhero world, Peter had no problem regularly taking down thieves and the occasional supervillains. His conflict with Wilson Fisk reached a tipping point after the NYPD finally found something on Fisk. Waking up the day of Fisk's arrest, Peter donned his Spider-Man suit and made his way to Fisk Tower to help the police raid the building. Fighting his way through Fisk's men, Spider-Man managed to take Fisk down and end his reign as the Kingpin, sending him to prison. Fisk gave a grave warning before being arrested, however, stating that without him to rule the criminal underworld with an iron fist, chaos would ensue. After his original suit becomes damaged during the battle with Wilson Fisk, Peter heads to Otto's lab to repair it, but is caught in the act by Otto. Otto seems to misinterpret it as Peter being Spider-Man's "suit crafter", thinking he is merely the wall-crawler's assistant. He then promises to Peter that he will keep this a secret between the two of them. While Peter is asleep, Otto decides to help him out. Noticing that the suit is damaged, he takes the liberty of designing some improvements to it so Peter can enhance the suit and "help protect Spider-Man". After waking up, Peter sees the blueprints left by Otto, and proceeds to create his new Advanced Suit. Unfortunately, Fisk's warning came into fruition as a new gang emerged from the shadows onto the streets of New York, calling themselves The Demons. The Demons terrorized the city with random acts of violence and suffering, though it was unclear to both the police and Peter what their motive was. Meanwhile, Peter continued to work with Dr. Octavius, who was developing advanced prosthetic limbs, but they continued to face various challenges and failed to construct a functional prototype for a grant committee, which was not pleased by the lack of a prototype or the safety regulations Octavius and Peter had to disregard while constructing the limbs. Disheartened and frustrated, Octavius let Peter off early, who visited the F.E.A.S.T. shelter to help Li surprise his Aunt May with a celebration of her five years of working there. After helping Yuri Watanabe repair several Oscorp communications towers, Peter went back to the lab, repairing his suit only to be caught by Doctor Octavius. Otto assumed Peter was Spider-Man's suit designer and gave Peter some suggestions on a new design. Using the design as suggest in the e-mail, Peter designed himself an all new suit. It soon became clear that the Demons were trying to seize all of Fisk's former assets and become the new crime lords in the city, though still without an obvious goal. Peter began to confront the gang head-on as Spider-Man, but realized that they possessed weapons that allowed them to utilize some kind of powerful energy, making them more difficult to fight back against. Peter raced to one of Fisk's former auction houses as Spider-Man after getting an alert of a break-in, but realized that the demons had arrived first. On the process of dispatching the Demons, Peter stumbled into Mary Jane, who was trapped there after visiting the auction house under false pretenses to get information for a story on Fisk. In the process, she found a file on something called Devil's Breath, which the demons were looking for. She offered it to him for further uncovering the Demons' plans. Peter and Mary Jane formed a partnership to investigate the Demons together, while struggling with their feelings for each other. Meanwhile, the Demons continued to attack all of Fisk's former holdings and properties, many of which weare still protected by his men. Peter began to fear that a gang war was going to erupt if something was not done to stop the two gangs from clashing. He won several victories against the Demons with the help of police officer Jefferson Davis. Peter later attended an reelection rally for the Mayor Norman Osborn, who had recently used his authority to cut funding to Dr. Octavius' research and seized his assets, shutting down his engineering of the prosthetic arm out of spite for Otto, who broke away from Oscorp Industries after Osborn began experimenting unsafely with questionable biochemical substances. The reelection rally was attacked by Demons with suicide bombers, who killed and injured several civilians as an act of war against Mayor Osborn. Peter was knocked out by one of the explosions, preventing him from jumping into action to help. Before he was hit by the blast, however, Peter witnessed Li leading the attack as his alter ego Mister Negative. One of the casualties of the bombing was Davis himself, who died protecting another civilian from the blast. At Davis' funeral, Peter met the former's son, Miles Morales, and tried to talk to him since he also knew the pain of losing a father figure to violence. However, Miles rudely ignored his words. In order to help him find a way to channel his grief in a productive manner, Peter decided to ask May to talk to Miles' mother in order to get him to work at F.E.A.S.T. At the same time, Osborn hired mercenary Silver Sable and her team to protect the city from the Demons. Sable consistently made things more difficult for Peter (as Spider-Man) because she didn't trust him. Despite this, Peter continued to pursue Mister Negative and the Demons and ultimately discovered that Devil's Breath, the file Mary Jane managed to steal and transfer to Peter, was a bioweapon which Osborn himself inadvertently created while searching for a universal cure to genetic defects and diseases. He discovered that Li and the Demons planned to release the bioweapon on the city as revenge against Osborn. Li (as Mister Negative) went to Grand Central Station to deploy the bioweapon, planning to release it where it could be widely transferred, but his plans were foiled by the combined efforts of Spider-Man and Mary Jane. Peter tracked Li into the subway, where he managed to subdue him. Li was arrested and sent to the Raft with the rest of Spider-Man's rogues gallery. Octavius meanwhile had become increasingly obsessed with building the prosthetic arms, even without funding, but Peter worried that the neural implant chip Octavius was using was altering his mind in negative ways. In spite of this, Octavius continued to use the chip in Peter's absence, which made him increasingly erratic. Octavius later attacked both Ryker's Island and the Raft under the new guise of Doctor Octopus and his new arms. He released all the prisoners, including Rhino, Vulture, Scorpion, Electro and Mister Negative, with whom he formed the Sinister Six. After stealing Devil's Breath, Octavius released it in Times Square, where it infected hundreds of thousands of people. The virus spread, and ultimately infected Aunt May as well. Between the viral outbreak and the prisoner escape, New York fell into complete chaos and Osborn declared martial law, using Sable's police force as the prevailing reinforcement. Spider-Man was also blamed for the breakout, making him a priority target for Sable. Peter continued to act as Spider-Man, however, rounding up Electro, Vulture, Scorpion, and Rhino, as well as the escaped prisoners. Mary Jane searched for the cure to Devil's Breath at the same time, and found that it was originally meant as a cure to Peter and Mary Jane's mutual friend Harry Osborn's terminal illness. The cure was tested first on Li, giving him his powers. However, after he accidentally killed his parents with his powers, Li sparked a grudge against Osborn. Peter was informed of the cure's location by Mary Jane and he hurried to the lab, after convincing Sable of his trustworthiness, and managed to stop Li from destroying the cure, defeating him. Doctor Octopus suddenly attacked the lab and seized both the cure and Osborn, critically wounding Peter in the process. Left with no other choice, Peter returned to Octavius' former lab and constructed a suit meant to combat Doctor Octopus and pursued his former mentor. Doctor Octopus revealed he knew Peter was Spider-Man all along. Broken and disappointed, Peter managed to defeat Doctor Octopus after a long battle and saved both Osborn and the cure. The amount of cure Peter recovered, however, was not enough to distribute to the whole city. He was left to make the heartbreaking choice between saving Aunt May, who was terminally ill at this point, or turning the cure over to doctors to study and reproduce the cure for the mass populace. Peter chose to save hundreds of thousands over one and shared a tearful goodbye with Aunt May, who told him she understood his choice and that she had figured out that he was Spider-Man a long time ago. She then passed away from the disease. Right after the crisis ended, Silver Sable departs from New York to rethink her life choices after the discussion she had with Spider-Man, with her team staying behind. A funeral was held for Aunt May, who was buried next to Uncle Ben. Three months later, New York had largely returned to normal and Octavius had been thrown in prison at the Raft. Peter and Mary Jane decided to rekindle their relationship. Miles later revealed to Peter that he had gained spider-like powers similar to those of Spider-Man, prompting Peter to reveal his secret identity to him. The City That Never Sleeps One night, Mary Jane calls Peter, telling him that she received reports that apparently someone is trying to break into the MMoCA museum after the "Maria", a famous painting that was owned by one of the leaders of the Maggia, and who is known to have been stolen many times through its history. Arriving at the place, Peter discovers that some goons sent by his old foe Hammerhead are the ones trying to steal the painting. After defeating all of the henchmen, Peter is surprised to see again Black Cat, who had gone back to her criminal way of life, and had also infiltrated the museum after the "Maria". However to his surprise she broke the "Maria" in half revealing that she was in fact after a data drive hidden within it and made her escape. Suddenly, a gang wars between the Maggia families erupted in the city, one of which she orchestrated to distract Spider-Man as she attempted to steal the second drive from the Cicero family. When Spider-Man arrived at her current location, Black Cat escaped leaving him to deal with the Cicero thugs as she watched. Spider-Man requested to know what were in the drives she was stealing though Black Cat claimed she doesn't know, he then questioned why steal them for Hammerhead, she answered that if she didn't Hammerhead will kill her son and vanished via smoke grenade. Spidey was shocked to hear that she had a child and questioned if he might be the father. Peter kept tracking down Black Cat, as she proceeded to steal more data drivers around the city. Her next target was hidden within a rare book that she stole. She handed the empty book to the Maggia thugs while she kept the drive to hand to Hammerhead. Right after Black Cat stole the forth drive, Spider-Man caught up to her wanting to talk but she quickly ran off after throwing an EMP grenade that disable his Web-Shooters, forcing him to chase after on foot through the streets. Their scuffle leads to a trains station where Felicia hops on top a train to get away but just in time for Spidey's Shooters to reboot and chase her along the tracks, Finally catching her after a while. Peter then reveals that he knows the drives together contain the money crime families pooled together and convinced her she can't trust Hammerhead as he will still kill her son once she hands him the last drive, and that she can still count on him. Felicia agreed to stall them for a few days max while he assists in finding the child. Sometime later, Peter called Felicia claiming to know where the Vault keeping her son could be located, pinpointing a harbor on the Hudson River that was used by the Maggia as storage, claiming that Hammerhead could have left her son there. Together, both worked in taking out all of Hammerhead's goons on the area via stealth attacks. After that, Spider-Man searches for the kid only to find Sable equipment as more Maggia goons arrived with Sable trucks to attack him with. After defeating the goons alone, he attempted to contact Felicia but got no response. Worried, Peter made his way to the vault, only to discover that Black Cat tricked him by locking him up inside, revealing she never had a son and in fact, only used him to be able to steal the last data drive from the vault to obtain all of the wealth of the Maggia for herself, as she only handed Hammerhead fake drives. Cat then made her exit as more of Hammerhead's goons approached. As the goons entered the place, opening the safe to see if the data drive was still there. Noticing the lack of the drive, the goons were directed by Hammerhead himself to hunt down and kill Black Cat, with Hammerhead planning to bomb her apartment. Spider-Man, who was hidden in the place, overheard the conversation and tried to warn Felicia that the last drive had a tracker and she was about to be killed. Worried that she could die at any minute, Spider-Man rushed through the city only to reach her apartment as it is bombed by the Maggia, with Black Cat apparently dying while stepping in. Unbeknownst to Spider-Man, Felicia survived, disappearing on a smoke cloud shortly before the explosion, further prof in the fact that no corpse was found in the fire. Days later, gang war on the city got even worse, as every family clashed against each other and the police. Spider-Man, alongside Captain Yuri Watanabe discovered that one of Hammerhead's bases was located on the abandoned Harlem Sanatorium, with a great chance of Hammerhead himself being at the locale. Both infiltered the location alongside a S.W.A.T team, with Spider-Man staying behind to distract Hammerhead's reinforcements. Unfortunately, Yuri and her team were caught by Hammerhead himself, who slaughtered the entire team, with Yuri coming out as the sole survivor, thanks to Peter's intervention. This leaves Yuri deeply traumatized, vowing revenge on Hammerhead. Later Peter discovers that Hammerhead is planning to capture the other five Dons of Maggia to kill them while transmitting this to the whole city. He also discovers that Hammerhead is after something called "Project Olympus". To ensure that Hammerhead won't kidnap the Maggia leaders, Peter starts working alongside the police to keep them safe, but Hammerhead still manages to abduct all of them, taking them to be cemented on a construction site. Spider-Man discovers this and goes there to save the leaders. Peter manages to save them, but encounters Hammerhead himself once more, now wearing an enhanced exoeskeleton that he stole from Sable International. Peter manages to defeat Hammerhead, but is interrupted by Yuri, who proceeds to shoot Hammerhead dead. Ubeknowst to him, Hammerhead is still alive, being reanimated by one of his goons that was disguised as a paramedic. Days later, Peter and MJ discover that not only Hammerhead is still alive and hiding, but he is also looking for more Sable International technology and weapons to arm his mafia. This culminates with the return of Silver Sable herself to New York City. Sable discovered that Hammerhead is stealing from her, and wants to kill him herself because of that. Peter acknowledges this, and tries to convince sabe lo work with him to take down Hammerhead instead of killing him. Sable agreeds, but ubeknowst to Peter, she secretly puts a tracker on his suit so she can track him down as he discovers more about Hammerhead's whereabouts. She eventually discovers through Peter that Hammerhead is planning to meet her at the top of the Colexco Building in Midtown. Sensing that this could be a trap, Peter chases Sable through the city, trying to stop her, but his efforts are in vain as sable is caught on a trap orchestrated by Hammerhead. After fighting togheter against Hammerhead's goons, Hammerhead Himself appears, but now completly transformed on a cyborg by the Project Olympus. Both Spider-Man and Sable clash against him on an epic battle over the Park Avenue, and when Spider-Man is about to be killed by Hammerhead, Black Cat appears again and saves Peter by grabbing him away. Togheter, Peter and Felicia reunite, with Felicia apologizing for everything she had done. Before she departs, she gives Peter one of the data drives from before, claiming that it contained information on how to stop Hammerhead once and for all. Later Peter discovers that Sable Hammerhead abducted Sable and goes to save her, tracking her down to the sewers. There, Peter finds out that Hammerhead is using the sewers and abandoned metro stations to store stolen Sable thechnology and weapons. He eventually finds sable being tortured by one of Hammerhead's goons. After saving her, they again agree to help each other against Hammerhead, but not only before they have to fight a horde of goons that were on the hideout. After that, Sable and Spider-Man use a computer terminal to check the data from the pen drive that Felicia gave Peter earlier, discovering that to defeat Hammerhead, they would need to melt down his steel forehead with massive heat. Togheter, they go to Sable's secret New York base on the Hudson River where she claims to have the necessary apparatus to defeat Hammerhead. Arriving there, Peter helps Sable to set a powerful laser on one of her hoverjets, so they can use it against Hammerhead. Suddenly, Hammerhead appears, with Spider-Man fighting him on the ground while sable uses the laser directly on his forehead. After a long fight, sable manages to defeat Hammerhead by crashing her hoverjet directly on him. Sable then says farewell to Peter, not only before she gives him a ride back to Manhattan. Spider-Geddon During a fight against the Tarantula who was robbing a bank in the Financial District, Peter was approached by the Otto Octavius of the Prime Marvel Universe, who in his home reality also sported the moniker of Spider-Man. Octavius requested Peter's presence in a new Superior Spider-Army being reassembled to defeat the returned Inheritors. Before accepting Octavius' solicitation, Peter asked his help to capture Tarantula. Following the villain's defeat, both arachnid heroes shared a moment of familiarity, which stemmed from Peter's admiration for the version of Octavius from his world, and at Octavius' request, Peter showed him footage of his counterpart. Before departing from his home reality, Peter visited both Miles and MJ. Octavius suggested recruiting Miles as well, but Peter opposed the idea, arguing that Miles was too young to come along, and that in case he didn't come back, his world would still have a Spider-Man. | Personality = Peter lives by his creed of "With great power comes great responsibility." As such, he always tries using his powers for greater good, sacrificing his mental and physical health, his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York and the world at large. While this has put him at odds with supervillains, it has led him to fully stabilize his dual identity after eight years. Peter is known for his sense of humor, often making quips and jokes while fighting to mask his insecurities. His humor has annoyed both allies and enemies alike to the point that even the staid Yuri Watanabe can barely tolerate him. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Peter also wears many gadgets to help him in combat, such as: * Electric Web * Impact Web * Web Bombs: A web bomb is a gadget that bursts out webs. * Web Mines * Spider Drones * Suspension Matrix * Shock Wave Device | Transportation = Web-Shooters | Weapons = | Notes = * Spider-Man is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in Marvel's Spider-Man. ** Lowenthal previously voiced another version of Spider-Man in Spider-Man Unlimited. | Trivia = * Spider-Man has social network account named NYCWallCrawler with 23.7 million fans (followers). * After Peter's suit is damaged during the game's introduction, he quips he wouldn't want people taking photos of his three chest hairs. The model for the secret Undies costume does feature only three hairs in Peter's chest. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Reilly Family Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Physicists Category:Robotics Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Empire State University Student Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Social Network Users Category:Computer Hacking Skills